Eine halbe Stunde
by Bloodfeather
Summary: Was tust du, wenn einer deiner schlimmsten Feinde vor dir steht und dich um eine halbe stunde deines Lebens bittet? Plötzlich Omi steht vor einer interessanten Wahl, die droht seine Welt kopfzustellen ... R
1. Eine halbe Stunde

**Titel**: Eine halbe Stunde

**Autor**: Bloodfeather

**Genre**: Drama/ Angst/ Drepression

**Rating**:PG-13

**Pairing**: Omi x ?

**Zeitpunkt**: Kurz nach Oukas Ermordung (AU)

**Disclaimer**: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene auch Geld hiermit, einzig der Plot

ist meinen Gehirnwindungen entsprungen und gehört demnach mir .

**Summary**: Was tust du, wenn einer deiner schlimmsten Feinde vor deiner Tür steht und dich um

eine halbe Stunde deines Lebens bittet? Wird Omi auf das Angebot eingehen und was

wird darauf folgen ... Glück oder Verlust?

**Warnung** Beinhaltet stark depressive Gedankengänge und geringe slash Andeutungen

Wer damit nicht zurecht kommt, sollte hier abbrechen!

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Eine halbe Stunde

Kapitel 1

Wie oft er in den vergangenen Nächten von seinem eignem Schluchzen aufgewacht war, wusste er nicht mehr. Egal wie gut er es schaffte die Bilder über den Tag hinweg zu verdrängen, spätestens wenn er erschöpft die Augen schloss waren sie wieder da.

Er kämpfte dagegen an, doch immer öfter zerbrach sein aufgesetztes Lächeln an dem Grauen tief in ihm. Niemandem war es aufgefallen, aber er ging daran kaputt. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen zerfraßen ihn.

_/Ein überraschter, lautloser Schrei, als die Kugel ihre Brust trifft…Ihre blauen Augen die ihn bitten die schreckliche Wahrheit zu ändern, während ihr Körper zu Boden sinkt. Seine Verzweiflung als er dem Weißhaarigen Mann hinterher rennt der ihr das angetan hat…er ist zu langsam, viel zu langsam. Seine Beine wollen ihm nicht gehorchen, er stürzt und Beserkers höhnisches Lachen gellt in seinen Ohren. Er will sich aufrappeln, doch er schmeckt nur die bittere Erde und die salzigen Tränen des Versagens, weil seine Gliedmaßen noch immer von Angst betäubt sind ... er kann nur liegen bleiben und hilflos zusehen wie sie verblutet …/_

Auch jetzt war er zu schwach um gegen die Panik siegen zu können, die ihn daran hinderte die Tatsachen akzeptieren und angemessen um sie zu trauern. Er wusste es und dadurch wurde es nicht besser. Sich hier in seinen Kissen zu verstecken und um Vergessen zu flehen war so viel einfacher als - Er ertrug es nicht, dass sie kalt und leblos in ihrem Grab lag, während er lebte und litt, von Selbstvorwürfen schier um den Verstand gebracht.

Ein Teil von ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass er nur feige war. Zu feige um das Wort auch nur zu denken, was ihn so schmerzte. Tod! Ja, sie war tot und er hatte es nicht verhindert! Wie er sollte er mit diesem Wissen leben?! Wie konnte er so weiter machen wie bisher? Als sei nichts gewesen, als sei Ouka nicht ...

„Tot", seine Stimme brach. Kaskaden von Schmerz türmten sich höher und höher und erdrückten den letzten Funken Verstand. Er war nur noch ein Gefäß für seinen Selbsthass.

_Tot …allein …im Stich gelassen …fort für immer …Schuld…seine Schuld …TOT! …er hatte sie verraten! – er allein! _

Gequält schrie er auf und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Es half nicht. Die kalte, mitleidlose Stimme in seinem Innern sprach immer weiter. Von seinem Versagen, von seiner törichten Sehnsucht, die ihn jetzt schlimmer peinigte denn je. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf.

Er musste hier raus! So wurde er noch wahnsinnig!

Lautlos öffnete er seine Balkontür und schlüpfte hinaus in die kühle Nacht. Er setzte sich auf den Steinboden und lehnte den Kopf an das Geländer. Nur zu gerne wäre er jetzt eingeschlafen. Wie immer machten es ihm seine Zweifel unmöglich.

Wie konnte ein Todesengel, dessen einzige Existenzberechtigung darin bestand Menschen ihr Leben zu nehmen, sich vor dem Tod fürchten? Es war unbegreiflich, ein Paradoxon. Genauso wie es wohl absurd war sich mit dem allzu oft abgewaschenen Rot an seinen Händen nach Liebe zu sehnen. Rot stand für das Blut der Toten, für ihn war die Liebe gestorben. Er sollte es endlich einsehen ...

„Verdammt" Irgendwie drehte sich heute alles in seinem Kopf, was war nur mit ihm los? So depressiv war er doch sonst nie gewesen ... müde schloss er die Augen. Hatte er sich nicht einst geschworen nie aufzugeben? Niemals dem Teufelskreis des Grübelns zu verfallen, sondern stattdessen für sein Team da zu sein? Er hatte trainiert immer fröhlich zu sein und allem etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, bis es ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden war. Ähnlich wie eine zweite Haut die er sich übergestreift hatte. Warum kam ihm dieses Verhalten nun so heuchlerisch vor?

Vielleicht, weil er nun nicht mehr wusste wer er war. Er konnte nicht mehr der fröhliche Bombay sein … doch, wer war er dann?

Verbitterung keimte in ihm auf. So ein reines Gefühl wie die Liebe zu Ouka hätte niemals funktionieren können. Hätte er das doch nur eher erkannt… Man konnte als Todesengel nicht verlangen, dass das warme Rot im Herzen gegen das kalte Rot an den Händen bestand. Das Eine hatte das Andere auf Dauer unweigerlich verlöschen müssen.

Er seufzte tief und versuchte dann zu lächeln, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Es klappte, besser als erwartet und nur er wusste das es von nun an eine Lüge war. Damit würde er leben lernen müssen.

Denn der andere Weg war der Tod und den fürchtete er noch mehr, als dieses leere Dasein … noch.

_ Einige Kilometer entfernt _

Zum ersten Mal seit langem war er wachgeworden und hatte genau gewusst was er tun würde.

Lange waren seine Gedanken von Zweifeln durchzogen gewesen. Nun würde er einen Schlussstrich setzen. Mechanisch zog er sich an und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Langsam betrat er die Küche, wo er den Rest seines Teams vorfand. Er wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen, ehe er teilnahmslos die Worte aussprach, die er sich gestern Abend sorgfältig zurechtgelegt hatte. Er würde für eine Weile verschwinden und entweder am nächsten Tag zurückkehren oder am darauffolgenden …_oder nie_

Aber das sagte er nicht, so wie er ihnen vieles nicht gesagt hatte. Wenn sie bemerkt hatten was er plante, so hielten sie ihn nicht auf. Nur einer von ihnen richtete kurz seine intensiven, grünen Augen auf ihn, schwieg aber.

Er dankte ihnen im Stillen dafür. Irgendwann würden auch sie so handeln, dann wenn auch ihre Zeit als Todesengel vorbei war. Unsinnigerweise hoffte er, dass sie die Chance bekämen in ein anderes, schöneres Leben aufbrechen zu können. War dieser Gedanke vermessen?

Seine Sünden wurde man nicht los, denn sich von einer reinzuwaschen bedeutet, man musste mindestens eine neue begehen. Eine endlose Spirale. Der Tod machte vor niemandem halt, auch nicht vor seinen Gehilfen. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Nur gehen.

Und genau das hatte er vor, aber zuvor würde er sich noch einen Wunsch erfüllen.

Schweigend machte er sich auf den Weg.

o

Es klingelte. Gereizt zockelte Omi zur Tür. Er war froh gewesen, dass Aya ihn nicht auf seinen Zustand angesprochen hatten, als er zum Frühstück erschienen war. Trotzdem war ihm Yohjis heimlicher Blickaustausch mit ihrem Leader nicht entgangen.

Von nun an würde er vorsichtiger sein müssen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihre Sorge auf sich ziehen. Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

Die Türklingel schellte ein weiteres Mal. Griesgrämig langte der Blonde nach dem Türgriff.

Hoffentlich war es keines der Schulmädchen, die sogar am Sonntag vorbeikamen, um sie zu belagern, obwohl der Laden nicht mal geöffnet war.

Deswegen taumelte er überrascht zurück, als er sah _wer_ an diesem frühen Morgen vor ihm stand. Doch dann straffte er sich und ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle. Seine Augen blitzten zornig.

„Was willst _Du _hier?", dass war das einzige was er hervorbrachte. Fassungslos musterte er den frühmorgendlichen Besucher. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte er es wagen einfach hier aufzutauchen?! Nachdem ... - verwirrt wartete er auf eine Reaktion.

Doch der Andere schien sich an der Ablehnung in keinster Weise zu stören, sondern musterte ihn nur ruhig, ohne jeden Ausdruck. Verstört begab Omi sich in Abwehrhaltung. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum griff er ihn nicht an? Ein Ruf von drinnen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Noch mehr allerdings schreckte er vor der sanften Stimme des Schwarz und dessen sachter Berührung an seinem Arm zurück.

„Wir sollten besser woanders reden"

Von dieser vertrauten Geste überrumpelt, wurde Ken, derjenige der gerufen hatte, mit einer nichtssagenden Antwort abgespeist und Omi folgte der schlanken Gestalt nach draußen.

Warum er dies getan hatte, hatte er später nie zu sagen gewusst, vielleicht war es Neugier gewesen, vielleicht auch seine Einsamkeit.

Sie gingen ein Stück die Straße hinunter, bogen um die nächste Ecke. Unvermittelt sprach der Schwarz erneut:

„Ich bin hier um dich um etwas zu bitten", sagte er mit dieser klaren, ruhigen Stimme, die so anders klang als bei ihrem zusammentreffen auf Missionen. Doch Omi war nicht bereit sich so einfach einlullen zu lassen.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Du bist ein Schwarz.", brach es störrisch aus ihm hervor und er funkelte den Schwarz wütend an. Zu seinem Erstaunen blieb der Andere weiterhin ruhig und lächelte sogar leicht, als er erwiderte

„Es gibt keinen Grund warum du das tun solltest, es liegt völlig bei dir. Ich bitte dich lediglich um eine halbe Stunde deines Lebens. Keine Bedingungen, keine Erklärungen. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Aber ich verspreche, dass dir kein Leid geschehen wird."

Eine Weile herrschte verblüffte Stille, was sollte das heißen? Er verstand es nicht und das sagte er auch deutlich, und wieder war dieses seltsame Lächeln auf den Lippen des Anderen.

„Ich möchte einfach eine halbe Stunde deines Lebens mit dir teilen, ohne Zorn, ohne Verpflichtungen von außerhalb. Danach werde ich gehen und nicht zurückkommen - auch wenn du dich weigerst wird dies der Fall sein."

„Du bist verrückt." Doch während Omi dies sagte, wusste er, dass nichts zu verlieren hatte. Was konnte man ihm schon noch nehmen? Nichts. Nichts was wichtig gewesen wäre, selbst sein Leben erschien ihm nicht bedeutsam genug, um abzulehnen. Sollte es eine Falle sein, würde man ihm wenigstens seine Wahl abnehmen ... und so willigte er leise ein.

o

Der Wind rauschte durch die Zweige des stattlichen Baumes unter dem sie saßen, brachte die Zweige zum Rascheln und fuhr ihnen kühl über die Haut.

Sie waren ungefähr eine Viertelstunde gelaufen, bevor der Schwarz Omi in einen kleinen Park gelotst hatte, der um diese Uhrzeit gänzlich verlassen und einsam dalag.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatten sie viel geredet, von alltäglichen Dingen, kleinen Anekdoten über die Mitglieder ihrer Teams, aber über nichts was mit ihrem „Job" zu tun hatte. Es tat Omi gut. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise, half es ihm so gelassen mit jemandem sprechen zu können, ohne Angst vor dessen Reaktion haben zu müssen oder darauf achten zu müssen was er preisgab. Sie waren Feinde, kannten einander aus unzähligen Gefechten und Bespitzelungsaktionen, sie wussten mehr über einander als so manche Familie dies von sich behaupten konnte – Da war eine unleugbare Verbindung zuwischen ihnen.

Nachlässig streckte Omi sich unter dem mächtigen Baum aus, entspannt saß er neben dem Mann der ihn innerhalb eines Sekundenschlags töten konnte und war glücklicher als all die Monat zuvor im Koneko. Nun das stimmte nicht ganz, er war nicht _wirklich _glücklich aber er war zufrieden mit der Situation. Der Schwarz gab ihm das Gefühl das es okay war, wenn er für einige Minuten nicht an _ihren _Tod dachte, ohne das er das Gefühl hatte sich hinter einer Maske zu verschanzen.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bis Omi das Gefühl hatte etwas sagen zu müssen, nicht weil der Andere es erwartete sondern weil er selbst es gerne wollte.

Inzwischen waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen.

„Es ist so ungerecht", kam es leise von ihm.

„Was?", der Schwarz lächelte milde, er hatte geahnt das Omi das Thema ansprechen würde und er selbst war ja auch mit einem ähnlichen Vorsatz überhaupt erst beim Koneko erschienen. Omis Stimme war dünn und leer, kraftlos vom Zweifel und der Angst keine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Warum musstet ihr sie töten? Warum seid ihr Schwarz und wir Weiß? Ich meine was macht uns aus? Warum ist unsere Art zu töten besser als eure, sind wir nicht ebenso Monster? Ich erkenne einfach keinen Unterschied mehr"

Einen Moment hing der letzte Satz in der Luft und der Schwarz nahm sich die Zeit in Omis blanke, flehende Augen zu sehen. Der Arme wartete auf eine Bestätigung die er ihm nicht geben konnte. So blieb ihm nur eine Antwort, die nach der er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Es gibt keinen Unterschied, nur den den das Schicksal für uns wählt. Wir haben keinen Einfluss darauf, wir haben nur die Wahl zu akzeptieren oder zu sterben. Es ist sinnlos auf anderes zu hoffen."

„Also ist auch der Hass vorherbestimmt? Nur weil wir durch Zufall auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten gelandet sind, dürfen wir nicht mehr hoffen? Wo ist dann die Freiheit, von der man immer spricht? Jede Mission, jeder Mord verstärkt den Hass aufeinander. Es gibt für einen Todesengel nichts anderes, ich habe das Gefühl verloren gegangen zu sein ... und ich bin es Leid zu hassen." Eiferte sich Omi und seine Stimme hatte den dunklen Klang der Hoffnungslosigkeit angenommen.

Doch die Stimme des Schwarz noch immer klar und ruhig. Die Worte kamen selbstbeherrscht über seine Lippen.

„Du hast dir die Antwort auf deine Fragen schon selbst gegeben. Wir _sind _Todesengel - für unterschiedliche Ziele gehört es zu unseren Aufgaben Leben zu nehmen, gleich wie wir dazu stehen. Das mag sich tatsächlich ungerecht anhören, aber wem willst du die Schuld geben? Wer kann etwas dafür, dass wir in die Familien geboren wurden, deren Schicksal es war kaputt zu gehen? Aber ich verstehe dich - niemand kann auf Dauer ertragen mit diesem Wissen zu leben. Dem Menschen ist es nicht gegeben zu verstehen ... zu ... begreifen, dass Dinge grundlos so sind wie sie sind. Weißt du, ich glaube nicht das wir einander hassen. Wir hassen die Masken die wir und die alle anderen tragen" seine Stimme wurde spröde.

„Sie erinnern uns an eigenen, nicht wahr? Früher, da war ich so ... _zornig, _aber nicht auf die Anderen. Tief in mir war ich immer wütend auf mich selbst, weil niemand in der Lage schien mir eine Antwort auf diese … Sinnlosigkeit zu geben. Obwohl ich selbst wusste, dass es keine Antwort gibt. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler Omi! Es gibt keinen Unterschied! Schwarz und Weiß – das sind bloß zwei verschiedene Worte für den gleichen Zweifel, den gleichen Versuch Sinn in die Grundlosigkeit zu bringen."

Seine ausdrucksstarken Augen kämpften bei den Mitternachtsblauen um Gehör. Schon wieder. Warum kümmerte es ihn, dass Omi auf das gleiche Ende zusteuerte wie er selbst? Genauso wie er vorhin an sein Team gedacht hatte? Früher war er nie so an Anderen interessiert gewesen. Obwohl ... gegen seinen Willen sah Omi sehr niedlich aus. Der Weiß hatte den Mund trotzig verzogen und schien fieberhaft nach einer Entgegnung zu suchen. Er würde sie nicht finden. Der Schwarz ergriff die schlanken Hände des Weiß. Sie fühlten sich warm und weich an.

Nicht dazu geschaffen zu töten.

„Omi, ich weiß, dass ich kaum der richtige bin dir das zu sagen, aber du solltest aufhören zu grübeln" Beschwörend verstärkte er den Druck auf Omis Händen.

„Versuch es so zu sehen, wir garantieren ein Gleichgewicht in dieser Illusion von Sinn. Wir geben den Menschen die Möglichkeit an die Existenz von Gut und Böse zu glauben. Darum gibt es Schwarz und Weiß. Wir sind die Parameter an denen die Welt den Wert ihrer Handlungen messen kann … Hört sich arrogant an oder?" Er kicherte. „ Na ja, aber daran hat es Schwarz ja noch nie gemangelt oder?"

Auch Omi grinste.

„Da hast du wohl recht - " Er wollte gerne noch mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment schlug in der Ferne eine Turmuhr. Zu spät.

Die Zeit war um.

Der Schwarz erhob sich. Noch einmal sah er in die Erwartungsvollen Augen Omis.

Er sollte jetzt gehen. Wenn er noch länger blieb würde sein Entschluss ins Wanken geraten. Aber war das noch schlimm? Nie hätte er gedacht, dass diese halbe Stunde soviel offenbaren würde. Langsam beugte er sich vor und hauchte dem Sitzenden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das hatte er sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen. Die erschrockenen, blauen Augen waren einfach zu niedlich. Amüsiert trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Schlagartig verschwand die Freude aus seinem Gesicht und er blickte ernst und irgendwie traurig hinauf zum Himmel. An niemandem bestimmtes gerichtet kamen weitere, schwere Worte aus seinem Mund:

„Es wird bald schneien, die Luft schmeckt nach Schnee"

Dann blickte er wieder auf die Gestalt auf der Bank, die Hände lässig in den Taschen vergraben.

„Es ist seltsam. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall das du aufgibst, aber für mich …ich sehe einfach keine Zukunft mehr ..."

Mechanisch kramte er nach dem Dolch den er unter seiner Jacke verborgen hatte. Er musste den Plan zuende bringen. Sofort. Ruckartig streckte er ihn Omi entgegen, die Spitze auf seinen eigenen Körper gerichtet.

„Omi würdest du mich töten? Erfüllst du mir diesen einen Wunsch?", seine Stimme zerbrach, genauso wie die zuversichtliche Ausstrahlung die vor Sekunden Omi noch verzaubert hatte.

Eine weitere Maske war enthüllt.

Schmerzerfüllt wandte er den Blick ab, konnte Omis entsetzten Blick nicht aushalten.

Die Zeit verging. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Ewigkeiten in denen die Forderung bestehen blieb und immer lauter nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

Der Weiß wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, was er tun konnte um das Fürchterliche abzuwenden. Worte tröpfelten vereinzelt durch seinen Geist, zersprangen bevor er nach ihnen haschen konnte.

Ihm fiel absolut nicht sein, dennoch musste er handeln. Jetzt.

Also griff er nach dem Dolch, seine Finger schlossen sich fest um das glatte Holz. Keine Zweifel trübten seine Stimme. Das war seine Maske, seine Überzeugungskraft. Er konnte nur hoffen das er nicht durchschaut wurde. Behutsam setzte er den Dolch an, direkt über dem Herz des Schwarz.

„Ich weiß, dass du glaubst ich würde dir einen gefallen tun – nur, warum sollte ich das tun? Ich bin schließlich ein Weiß. Ich bin ... wie war das doch gleich? ... ach ja, ich bin ein Parameter des Guten" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen, er zog den Arm mit dem Dolch langsam zurück und hauchte stattdessen ein Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen des Schwarz.

Seine Faust öffnete sich, der Dolch fiel zu Boden.

Mit einer letzten schelmischen Verbeugung wandte sich der Weiß ab und ging. Die anderen würden sicher schon auf ihn warten. Am Ende des Kieswegs blieb er stehen und blickte noch einmal zurück. Der Schwarz stand noch immer unbewegt an der Stelle wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, deshalb rief der Weiß:

„Ich glaub ich hab vergessen mich zu bedanken, also ... danke! Wir können das gerne mal wiederholen, also wag es ja nicht dir was anzutun hast du gehört, Nagi?!"

Zufrieden registrierte er das leise „Ja" da zu ihm herüberschallte, bevor er aus dem Park verschwand und sich auf den Weg zum Koneko machte.

Er hatte etwas elementares begriffen. Man konnte nicht verlangen, dass eine Maske einfach von allein verschwand, sie war der instinktive Schutz eines jeden Menschen vor der _Sinnlosigkeit, _wie Nagi es so treffend ausgedrückt hatte. Wenn er wollte, das er jemals in der Lage war Oukas Tod zu akzeptieren musste er lernen auch die dazugehörige Maske zu erlauben, die ihm dies ermöglichen würde. Außerdem ... wenn er Nagi vielleicht ein weiteres Mal von dieser sanften Seite erleben konnte, war ihm das alle erlittenen Qualen wert.

Noch lange nachdem Omi verschwunden war, stand Nagi da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Schließlich, als eine Wolke ihn jäh in Schatten tauchte, stahlen sich seine Finger hoch zu seinen Lippen …und dann begann er zu lachen. Es war ein fröhliches, offenes Lachen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde", flüsterte er belustigt. Er konnte mit einem Mal wieder die Neugier spüren, die er lange gemisst hatte. Neugier auf die Zukunft und Neugier was sich nun zwischen ihm und Omi entwickeln würde.

„Ich danke dir auch, Omi"

Zeit zu zurückzukehren.

o

Einige Stunden später begann es zu schneien. Leise rieselten die weißen Flocken von Himmel und bedeckten alles mit einer puderigen Schicht; ließen sich sanft auf dem blanken Stahl nieder der vergessen in einem kleinen Park inmitten von Tokyo lag.

Am Abend war die Hauptstadt Japans unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee vergraben und irgendwo in dem Gewimmel der Menschen gab es zwei Fenster gar nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt aus denen zwei Menschen in die beginnende Nacht starrten.

_/Seltsam/_, dachten die Beiden, _/Wie viel eine halbe Stunde geteiltes Leben verändern kann/_

Tbc

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

**Bitte schreibt mir einen Review, ja? **chibibettelblickaufsetz

Einfach auf den kleinen lila Button gehen und mir sagen was ihr bis jetzt davon haltet und ob ihr Interesse an einer Fortsetzung habt,

ansonsten danke ich allen die dies hier gelesen haben .

Bloodfeather


	2. Uns gehört die Zeit

**Titel**: Eine halbe Stunde

**Autor**: Bloodfeather

**Genre**: Drama/ Angst/ Drepression/ Death

**Rating**:PG-13

**Pairing**: Omi x ?

**Zeitpunkt**: Kurz nach Oukas Ermordung (AU)

**Disclaimer**: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene auch Geld hiermit, einzig der

Plot ist meinen Gehirnwindungen entsprungen und gehört demnach mir .

**Summary**: Was tust du, wenn einer deiner schlimmsten Feinde vor deiner Tür steht und dich um eine halbe Stunde deines Lebens bittet? Omi hat sich auf etwas eingelassen, was ihn und auch andere vor eine schwierige Wahl stellt

**Warnung** Beinhaltet stark depressive Gedankengänge und geringe slash Andeutungen

Wer damit nicht zurecht kommt, sollte hier abbrechen!

**Widmung**: Natürlich allen die diese FF hier lesen und vielleicht sogar kommentieren .

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Kapitel 2

_Eine halbe Stunde kann etwas verändern;_

_einen neuen Weg eröffnen …_

_doch wirst du es auch wagen Voranzuschreiten?_

_Oder verlierst du dich in der Ewigkeit der Nacht?_

Der laue Abendwind strich leise durch das offene Fenster herein, verweilte einen Moment raschelnd in den halbgeschlossenen Vorhängen, bevor er sich in den dahinter liegenden Raum vorstahl. Dort hauchte er sanft über das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der schlaflos mit geöffneten Augen an die Decke starrte.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und trat zum Fenster. Er lehnte seine Stirn an das glatte, kühle Holz des Rahmens, während seine Finger ruhelos über den regenblauen Stoff der Vorhänge glitten, sich dann und wann darin verkrallten.

Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Wochen, Monaten _so_ seine Nächte verbracht? Rastlos, schlaflos und mit dem unbestimmten Gefühl von … ja was war es eigentlich? Unzufriedenheit? Oder ein Rest der Sehnsucht vom Winter?

Alles ging seit dem einen Treffen seinen gewohnten gang. Essen, Schlafen, Schule und dann und wann eine Mission. Es ging ihm gut. Er hatte es geschafft mit Oukas Tod soweit abzuschließen, dass es ihn nicht mehr ununterbrochen quälte.

Er war doch glücklich … oder nicht?

Nachdenklich sah er in die Nacht hinaus, hinauf zum Himmel und sah in den Sternen nichts als den leblosen Blick zweier graublauer Augen, die sich in tödlicher Endgültigkeit schlossen, ihn allein ließen.

Er lachte leise auf. So sehr er auch versuchte es sich nicht einzugestehen, er vermisste Nagi.

In Momenten der Untätigkeit schlichen sich die sanften Gesten und die ruhige Stimme des Schwarz in seine Gedanken und Sorge krallte sich in sein Herz.

Seit der einmaligen Begegnung im Winter hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Auf keiner der Missionen war er ihm begegnet, selbst wenn sie auf die restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz trafen - Nagi war nie dabei gewesen.

Das nagte an Omi, so sehr, dass er sich in Nächten wie diesen von seinen Gefühlen schier erdrückt fühlte.

Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, bis er direkt unter dem Fenster saß, sodass das Mondlicht vor ihm eine silberne Schneise durch das dunkle Zimmer schnitt.

Vieles wanderte durch seinen Kopf und raubte ihm den Schlaf.

Gedanken über sein Team und wie sie dazu stehen würden, wenn sie wüssten wie häufig und vor allem in welcher Weise er an den Schwarz dachte. Es kam ihm vor wie Verrat.

Schwarz hatte sie mehr als nur einmal schwer verwundet und gedemütigt. Sie waren es die regelmäßig die Missionen von Weiß zum Scheitern brachten. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken wie verletzlich Nagi an diesem einen Tag ausgesehen hatte, um wie viel menschlicher er ihm da erschienen war. Fast schon …liebenswert.

Ja, und das fiel Omi am schwersten zu begreifen, er fühlte sich zu dem Schwarz hingezogen. Auf welche Art vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber er hatte nicht ein Wort von ihrem damaligen Gespräch vergessen und auch nicht das Gefühl neben jemandem zu sitzen, vor dem er sich nicht zu verstellen brauchte …

Er war es so satt. Wütend kniff er die Augen zusammen, doch die Tränen fanden ihren Weg, so wie sie es immer taten. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Schwach gegenüber seinen Gefühlen und den damit verbundenen Entscheidungen, die er nicht zu treffen wagte.

Wieder einmal stand er vor einer Mauer, die er nicht überwinden konnte. Nicht ohne Hilfe und das machte ihn unglücklich. Hinter dieser abweisenden Grenze lagen seine wirklichen Gefühle, die mehr waren als die geheuchelten Tränen des Mitleids, mehr als das im Schwanken begriffene Gefühl der Loyalität. Irgendwo in ihm war eine Ehrlichkeit verborgen, die er sich lange abgesprochen hatte.

Ohne Nagi hätte er nie entdeckt, dass es Dinge … Emotionen gab, die er als wahr empfinden konnte und nicht als bloße Abbilder der Aktionen seiner Umwelt.

Er konnte _sein, _aber es fiel ihm schwer - in der Gegenwart des Telekineten war es ihm dagegen umso vieles leichter gefallen.

Und doch hatte Nagi sich danach nie wieder gemeldet.

War es nur ein Spiel für ihn gewesen?

Dann wäre Omi wieder von einer Illusion abhängig, wie damals, als er geglaubt hatte Ouka lieben zu können.

Omi _wollte _nicht daran glauben, trotzdem krochen noch viel schlimmere Gedanken aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstsein hervor.

Was wenn der Schwarz an dem Wintertag doch noch ernst gemacht hatte?

Vielleicht war Nagi tot und er wusste es nicht. Dann wäre wirklich alle Hoffnung vergebens.

Dann bliebe ihm nur der ewige Kampf der Schuldgefühle. Ausgetragen zwischen seiner Angst und seiner Reue.

Angst, weil er nicht wollte, dass Nagi tot war und Reue, weil er als Weiß nicht so denken sollte. Es war falsch gegenüber Yohji, Ken und Aya, die doch seine Familie, sein Team waren und die er dafür sehr achtete und liebte.

Eine einsame, letzte Träne fiel herab … warum? … warum schmerzte es ihn dann so?

Er verschränkte seine Arme und barg den Kopf in ihnen.

Verzweifelt, wie er war hörte er nicht wie seine Zimmertür lautlos aufschwang und jemand den Raum betrat.

_o Zur gleichen Zeit o_

Wo Schuldig nur blieb? Der Telepath war so wankelmütig. Vielleicht hatte er beschlossen seine Bitte doch abzulehnen und war wieder ins Bett gegangen?

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, er machte sich nur selbst verrückt. Schuldig hatte ihm etwas versprochen und der Telepath hielt seine Versprechen.

Mit leichten Schuldgefühlen dachte er an das Schlafmittel, das er Crawford untergejubelt hatte. Wenn es wirkte, würde Bradley erst einige Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang aufwachen.

Es war ein kleines Wunder gewesen, dass das Oracle diesen „Anschlag" nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Entweder hatte er es sehr wohl gewusst und mit dieser Tat sein stummes Einverständnis gegeben, oder dadurch das Schuldig, Meister der Unberechenbarkeit, in diese Sache verwickelt war, wurde die Zukunft unvorhersehbar…wer konnte schon sagen was diese Nacht bringen würde…

Geschmeidig stand er auf, um einen letzten Spaziergang zu machen. Er hatte Zeit, der Sonnenaufgang war noch fern. Nur der Mond brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten - wie schön dieser doch heute Nacht war …

_o Im Besprechungsraum des Koneko o_

Aya hatte noch ein wenig aufbleiben wollen, um die morgige Mission zu planen und hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Jetzt war es zwei Uhr morgens.

Gähnend streckte er sich und erhob sich dann von seinem Schreibtisch. Erschöpft stieg er die Treppe hinauf und lockerte seine steifen Schultern.

Am Treppenabsatz drang plötzlich ein leises Geräusch an seine geschulten Sinne und er schlich lautlos Richtung Flur, wo er gerade noch mitbekam wie Omi durch die Haustür verschwand.

Viel mehr schockte ihn allerdings die orangene Haarmähne, die er an Omis Schultern vorbei in der Nacht erspäht hatte. Warum traf Omi sich zu so später Stunde mit dem Schwarz? Warum traf er sich überhaupt mit ihm?

Aya entschied sich der Sache nachzugehen.

o

Hastig lief Omi die Straße hinunter, dem Mann hinter her, der sein Herz fast hatte zerspringen lassen. Vor Hoffnung und vor Angst. Plötzlich hatte er in seinem Zimmer gestanden. Am Anfang hatte Omi sich gefürchtet, doch als der nächtliche Besucher ihm die folgenschweren Worte zugeflüstert hatte, war schlagartig alles anders gewesen.

„Nagi, braucht dich" hatte Schuldig gesagt und Omi hatte nur genickt, unfähig zu begreifen, was das bedeuten konnte.

Und jetzt eilte er dem Telepathen nach, dessen orangerote Mähne selbst im Mondlicht nichts von ihrer Pracht verlor. Schuldig bewegte sich ungewöhnlich rasch und ernst voran. Immer wieder trieben funkelnde, grüne Augen Omi dazu an, schneller zu laufen.

Nach einiger Zeit erkannte Omi, dass sie die gleiche Strecke gingen, die er mit Nagi vor einem halben Jahr beschritten hatte.

Da näherten sie sich auch schon der weiten Fläche des Parks, gingen den ausgestorbenen Weg hinunter zu dem Baum unter dem sie gesessen hatten.

Und da trat _er_ aus dem Schatten des mächtigen Riesen, mit einem Lächeln so schön und unergründlich, dass Omis Herz laut in seiner Brust zu pochen begann. Langsam schritt er auf die schmale Gestalt zu, in dem Wissen, dass es genau das gewesen war, was er all die Monate vermisst hatte. Diese graublauen Augen, die ihn mit ihrer versteckten Wärme ansahen und alle Zweifel auslöschten.

Nun stand er direkt vor Nagi und wusste nicht was er tun sollte - was er sagen sollte.

Wie sollte er beschreiben was er fühlte? Er wusste es ja nicht mal selbst so richtig, wie sollte er es da erklären können? Doch Nagi nahm ihn diese Bürde ab indem er ihn sanft am Arm berührte. Genau wie vor einem halben Jahr, jagte dieses unerklärliche und doch nicht unangenehme Prickeln durch Omis Körper.

„Wir müssen reden"

Es war wie ein Traum. Er saß hier mit Nagi unter diesem Baum im Mondlicht und wartete darauf, was ihm der Schwarz enthüllen würde.

Schuldig hatte sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen, denn Omi konnte ihn nirgends mehr entdecken. Seine Hände zitterten und kurz dachte er darüber nach, was sein Team dazu sagen würde, schob den Gedanken aber beiseite.

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.", Nagis ruhige, leise Stimme passte nicht zu dem Ernst in seinen Augen und Omi hielt angespannt den Atem an.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Mal um einiges mehr, als um ein paar Minuten deines Lebens bitte, dennoch hoffe ich, dass du mich anhören wirst."

Forschend sah er in Omis Augen, der unbehaglich die angehaltene Luft ausstieß und vorsichtig nickte, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte was Nagi sich von ihm erbeten konnte.

Doch hoffentlich nicht, dass er nun fortführte was er damals verweigert hatte?! Dem Schwarz das Leben zu nehmen? Ein wenig panisch wartete er auf die nächsten Worte Nagis.

Dieser sah das Einverständnis in den Augen des Anderen und sprach weiter.

„Natürlich muss es dir seltsam vorkommen, dass ich dich nach mehr als einem halben Jahr, wo wir uns nicht gesehen haben, so plötzlich überfalle – Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen hatte und diese so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert habe."

Er machte eine Pause um tief Luft zu holen, gerade so, als wolle er Mut für seine nächste Entscheidung sammeln.

Langsam begann er das leichte Sommerhemd, das er trug, aufzuknöpfen und enthüllte damit etwas, was Omis Herz erschreckt ein paar Takte schneller schlagen ließ.

Auf Nagis heller Haut prangte im Bereich des Herzens ein ungesund dunkel aussehendes Adergeflecht, dass sich deutlich von seiner blassen Haut abhob. Nachdem Nagi sich sicher war, dass Omi es gesehen hatte, schloss er die Knöpfe etwas hastiger und ungeschickter als zuvor.

„Ich werde bald sterben, Omi."

Mit einem Mal war erschien der Park kalt und unwirtlich. Das Mondlicht war nur noch fahl, nicht silbern schimmernd, nicht mehr einladend.

Nagi war aufgestanden und hatte sich ein paar Schritte von Omi entfernt, der fassungslos ins Leere starrte. Irgendwann kam ein heiseres „Verdammt", über seine Lippen und er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Wieder am Anfang - Warum? Wieso war er wieder an den Anfang zurückgekehrt.

_/Dem Menschen ist es nicht gegeben zu verstehen ... zu ... begreifen, dass Dinge grundlos so sind wie sie sind …_ _niemand kann auf Dauer ertragen mit diesem Wissen zu leben/_

Verstört blickte Omi zu Nagi hoch. Er wollte so vieles Fragen … wollte Antworten die es ihm abnahmen die Mauer überwinden zu müssen, aber heraus kam nur ein dummer, oberflächlicher Gedanke, dessen Beantwortung ihm nicht helfen würde.

„Wie lange noch?"

Für einen Moment kippte die Welt und offenbarte ihre Grausamkeit in Nagis wunderschönen Lächeln, stahl sich mit seiner sanften Stimme in Omis Herz und riss dort blutige Wunden.

„Einen Monat noch oder vielleicht auch nur eine Woche … wenn ich meine Kräfte einsetze vielleicht nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde."

Sein Lächeln erlosch und er kniete sich vor Omi, so nahe, dass ihre Nasenspitzen einander beinahe berührten.

„Ich bin grausam, nicht wahr? Ein furchtbar egoistisches Geschöpf ...", sein Atem streifte Omis Wangen, „Geh mit mir fort Omi, bleib bei mir bis es vorbei ist – das ist es was ich mir von dir erbitte …", hauchte er und gab Omi einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann wich er zurück, von sich selbst überrascht und in der Befürchtung zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch Omi hielt ihn fest.

„Du bist nicht egoistisch, wenn es jemand ist … dann bin wohl ich derjenige, denn ich will mehr als ich verlangen kann"

Er ließ Nagis Handgelenk nicht los und der Schwarz konnte spüren, dass Omi zitterte.

„Warum denkst du das?", forschend suchten er in den mitternachtsblauen Augen des Weiß nach Anzeichen von Ablehnung oder Angst, oder sonst einer Reaktion, die diesen seltsamen Satz erklärt hätte, fand dort aber nichts als Schatten von Traurigkeit und Kummer.

„Weil ich mich nicht entscheiden kann …du oder mein Team, ich sollte es wissen aber –", er stockte, brachte die nächsten Worte nur noch flüsternd hervor „Es tut mir leid"

Beschämt musste er den Blick abwenden.

Was sollte er nun tun? Er würde sich entscheiden müssen und vielleicht würde dies sein Herz zerbrechen lassen, wie einen morschen Ast im Herbst. Er hatte so schreckliche Angst das Falsche zu tun.

Nagi verstand das lange Schweigen als Omis Antwort und löste behutsam dessen Griff um sein Handgelenk. Was war er doch für ein grausames Wesen, dass er so viel Leid für Omi in Kauf nahm? Aber das störte ihn nicht, nicht im geringsten. Viel mehr war es der Beweis dafür, wie unendlich kostbar es war, was Omi ihm geben konnte. So wertvoll, dass er niemals danach hätte Verlangen dürfen.

Dennoch hatte er es getan.

„Lass gut sein Omi, ich hätte dich nicht vor eine so unmenschliche Wahl stellen sollen. Mir reicht es schon, dass du heute Nacht hierher gekommen bist. Ich lege das Mal so aus, dass ich dir wenigstens ein wenig bedeute", er lächelte schief.

„Machs gut Omi, danke das du mir ein wenig deiner kostbaren Zeit geschenkt hast. Es hat mich gefreut."

Er sagte diese Worte ohne Groll und sein Herz war nicht schwer, als er sich umdrehte und ging. Mehr hatte er nicht erwartet. Er würde Schuldig rufen und ihn bitten ihn zurück zu bringen, aber vorher würde er noch für eine Weil durch den Park wandern. So klare Mondnächte waren in Tokyo selten. Besser er drehte sich nicht um, besser er weinte nicht, besser er –

Er keuchte überrascht, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und festhielten.

Er hatte Omis Schritte nicht gehört, war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Weiß zurückbleiben würde, doch jetzt …

Warm spürte er Omis Körper an seinem und die gemurmelten Worte an seinem Rücken, ließen in schaudern.

„Geh nicht"

Sein Verstand setzte aus. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt ... so sehr, dass er es nicht glauben konnte. Lang verbotene Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, fielen geräuschlos zu Boden. Es musste ein Traum sein, ein bittersüßer unendlicher schöner Traum.

„Was bedeutet das Omi?", erstickt drangen die Worte aus seiner Kehle, von Schluchzern begleitet.

„_DAS_ wüsste ich auch gerne!"

Omis Inneres erstarrte zu Eis. Wie Stahl hatte sich Ayas Stimme durch seine Gedanken geschnitten und sie zerstört. Nackte Panik machte sich in ihm breit, als er sich umdrehte und dem eiskalten Blick seines Leaders begegnete. Sein Verstand setzte aus.

Er sollte etwas sagen! Das unmögliche erklären ... irgendetwas, nur sprechen!

Doch seine Zunge wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Sein Körper entzog sich seinem Willen. Seine Arme waren bleischwer, jeder Muskel wie tot. Das einzige was er bemerkte, war die Zeit die verstrich ohne das er handelte, es tat ihm beinahe körperlich weh, nichts zu tun, aber konnte nicht anders. Die Gestalt seines Leaders, wie er da nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, die Arme verschränkt, die Miene kühl und abwartend - er ängstigte ihn.

Denn in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass er sich nicht entscheiden _konnte._

Er spürte, dass Nagi hinter ihm stand und ihn musterte, vielleicht genauso wie Aya es tat. Davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Vor seiner eigenen Ungewissheit.

Gerade hatte er Nagi umarmt, weil es ihn zeriss ihn verschwinden zu sehen, …das sollte doch als Entscheidung zählen, oder?

Aber so war es nicht. Es war so viel unergründlicher.

Schließlich ging es nicht um die Stärke des _gleichen _Gefühls von Liebe, sondern man zwang ihn zwischen seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Familie und seiner Zukunft zu entscheiden.

„Hast du deine Sprache verloren, Omi? Ich erwarte antworten von dir!", schmerzhaft fordernd durchschnitt Ayas Stimme die Stille, ließ Omi unwillkürlich zittern. Das blieb auch dem jungen Schwarz nicht verborgen und er traf seine Wahl in sekundenschnelle.

Was war sein kurzes Glück mit Omi, gegen den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung die er in Omis Augen sah?

Nein, so selbstsüchtig war er nicht und wollte es auch nicht sein.

„Nun geh schon Omi!", er versetzte dem erstarrten Weiß einen leichten Schubs. Zu Aya, weg von ihm. An den Rothharigen gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Keine Sorge Abyssinian, ich nehme dir deinen geliebten Kameraden nicht weg. Es gibt nichts war er _dir_ erzählen müsste." Seine Stimme klang spöttisch, aber dem Weiß-Leader war er ja nicht verpflichtet.

Als sich Omi immer noch nicht rührte, gab er ihm noch einen kräftigeren Stoß, der diesen nach vorne Stolpern ließ.

„Hör auf zu träumen Omi! Betrachte meine Bitte hiermit als nichtig und geh ... um Himmelswillen geh doch endlich", bei den letzten Silben versagte seine Stimme und er wandte sich rasch ab.

„Vergiss es Nagi!"

Das war Schuldig. Mit zornigen Augen gesellte er sich zu seinem Teamkameraden und schrie ihn beinahe an: „Warum gibst du so leicht auf? Nein, so einfach wird das hier nicht ablaufen."

Damit trat er an den beiden Chibis vorbei und baute sich vor dem Weiß-Leader auf. Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und der Lauf einer Waffe richtete sich auf Ayas Stirn.

„Verschwinde Weiß!", zischte er bedrohlich, „Das hier geht dich nichts an, was auch immer die beiden tun, ich werde nicht erlauben, dass du dich einmischst."

„Wer bist du, dass du mir Befehle erteilst, Schwarz?! Omi kann für sich sprechen, ich will von ihm selbst hören, was es hiermit auf sich hat", antwortete Aya gefährlich ruhig, seine Hand glitt an seinen Gürtel, an den Griff seines Katanas.

„Wag ja nicht, deine Waffe zu ziehen oder du wirst es bereuen", deklarierte der Telepath und entsicherte seine Waffe.

Damit schaukelte sich der Streit schaukelte sich nun richtig hoch Worte schwirrten hin und her wie Schwerter und es war abzusehen, dass die Situation bald eskalieren würde.

Nagi warf einen schnellen Blick zu Omi, der sich entsetzt zu ihm wandte und flüsterte:

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt"

Er sah so hoffnungslos aus, dass Nagi unwillkürlich auf ihn zutrat und ihn umarmte.

Omi erwiderte diese Geste genauso intensiv.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Schuldig drückte ab, der Schuss hallte laut und unnatürlich durch die Stille, Aya hechtete zur Seite. Mit einem hellen Ton traf die Kugel die Schneide seines Katanas.

Blut.

Wie Tinte breitete sie sich an Omis Seite aus, fraß sich unaufhaltsam durch de Stoff seines T-Shirts. Die Kugel war abgelenkt worden, statt Aya hatte sie Omis Körper getroffen und steckte nun zwischen seinen Rippen. Staunend betrachtete der Blonde wie immer mehr Blut zu Boden tropfte. Sein Herzschlag rauschte in seinen Ohren, als der Schmerz ihn unvermittelt traf. Glühend heiß brannte er von der Wunde durch seinen gesamten Körper, ließ ihn taumeln ... wie hatte das geschehen können? ...warum war es auf einmal so still … da war nur sein Herz. Laut dröhnend pumpte es das Blut aus seinem Körper – Jemand schob sich in seine Sicht. Es war Nagi.

Warum weinte er? Schleppend flossen die Gedanken durch Omis Geist. Irgendetwas schien mit dem Lauf der Zeit nicht zustimmen ...

Abgehackt kam sie ihm vor. Wie ein Bilderbuch. Er sah seine Beine nachgeben, sah wie Nagi ihn auffing und er sah Nagis Augen so wunderschön und traurig. Ihr graublau glich einem Regenschauer … und da war noch etwas …eine Frage, die die er so lange gesucht hatte.

Warum war es ihm immer so kompliziert vorgekommen? Es war doch ganz einfach …

Seine Hand suchte die Nagis, fand sie und hielt sie zitternd fest. Ihm war so kalt.

„Nagi?", selbst seine Stimme klang erfroren, schwach, doch Nagi hörte sie.

„Kommst …du …mit ..mir?"

Nagis besorgte Miene machte einem traurigen Lächeln Platz. Behutsam strich er Omi ein wenig Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Schmetterlingszart tanzten seine Lippen über die Omis und überbrachten seine Antwort mit aller Liebe, die er besaß.

„Ja, wie könnte ich nicht? Ich liebe dich, Omi"

Ein Blick zum Horizont, wo sich die ersten Strahlen des Morgens ankündigten, rot und warm, dann legte er eine Hand auf Omi Brustkorb, eine auf seinen eigenen. Dorthin, wo ihre Herzen saßen. Er sah wie Omi die Augen schloss, fühlte wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchflutete ihn.

Ergriffenheit - angesichts des unendlich kostbaren Geschenks das Omi ihm machte.

Gemeinsame Zeit, nicht hier im Leben, doch ewig im Tod.

Das alles war in wenigen Sekunden geschehen. Weder Schuldig noch Aya hatten Zeit gehabt zu verhindern, was nun unweigerlich geschehen würde. Selbst wenn sie rannten ... es würde zu spät sein. Nie wieder würde er Omi allein lassen.

Ein letztes Mal blickte Nagi in Omis entspanntes Gesicht.

Einmal noch küsste er die kalten Lippen des Weiß.

Seine Lippen formten leise Worte, dann ließ er seine Kräfte frei, brachte ihre im Gleichtakt schlagenden Herzen zum Stillstand. Sie starben innerhalb von Sekunden ...

Zurück blieb das Echo von Nagis Flüstern, schwebte einen Windhauch der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen ...

„Nichts soll uns mehr trennen, egal wo wir sie finden ... uns gehört die Zeit"

Aus einer halben Stunde geteiltem Lebens …

war ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit geworden.

Tbc

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

A/N: Ich weiß es ist traurig und es hätte anders sein können ...aber mir gefällt es so. Ursprünglich war diese FF nur ein Experiment, ein one-shot mit einem traurigen Ende. Aber sie hat sich selbstständig gemacht und sich weiterentwickelt. Sie ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen, deswegen gibt es noch einen Epilog, den ich vll am Sonntag on stellen werde

Ich danke, allen die bis hierhin gelesen haben und vor allem auch BlueFreesia ... ich hoffe mal ich habe deine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht? .

Tja, was bleibt mir noch zu sagen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und lasst mir einen Review mit Kritik, Lob, Anmerkungen da ... oder was auch immer euch sonst noch zu dieser FF zu sagen habt o

Eure Bloodfeather


	3. Alles was zählt

**Titel**: Eine halbe Stunde

**Autor**: Bloodfeather

**Genre**: Drama/ Angst/ Drepression

**Rating**:PG-13

**Pairing**: Omi x ?

**Zeitpunkt**: Kurz nach Oukas Ermordung (AU)

**Disclaimer**: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene auch Geld hiermit, einzig der Plot ist meinen Gehirnwindungen entsprungen und gehört demnach mir .

**Summary**: Omi hat sich auf etwas eingelassen, was ihm gleichzeitig Erfüllung und Trauer gebracht hat, doch wie werden diejenigen die zurückgeblieben sind mit seinem Wunsch umgehen? Werden sie ihn verstehen können oder ...

**Warnung** Beinhaltet stark depressive Gedankengänge und geringe slash Andeutungen

Wer damit nicht zurecht kommt, sollte hier abbrechen!

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Kapitel 3: Alles was zählt

_Der Weg ist gegangen_

_Die Entscheidung getroffen_

_Zwei sind vergangen_

_Zwei zurückgeblieben mit der Schuld_

_Was wird geschehen?_

_Wenn auch sie ihren Weg zuende gehen..._

Es erschien alles wie ein Traum.

So real und unwirklich wie ein kunstvoll gemaltes Bild.

Im Hintergrund stieg die Sonne über den Horizont und ihre roten Strahlen erhellten die Szenerie. Doch im Vergleich zu dem vollkommen Rot des Blutes wirkten sie bloß dämmrig, unrein.

Überall Rot.

In der Mitte des Bildes lagen sie. Einander eng umarmend, waren ihre Gesichter sich so nah, dass es aussah, als wären sie in einem ewigen Kuss versunken.

Braunes und blondes Haar umrahmte in sanften Wellen ihre zarten Gesichtszüge, unterstrich deren Schönheit und schenkte zugleich gnädigen Schutz - Es verbarg die leeren Augen.

Es ist wahr, der Tod verleiht einem jedem Menschen überirdische Anmut und doch gibt es nichts erschreckenderes als ihn.

So war es auch bei den Beiden … sie glichen Gefallenen … verloren gegangenen Engeln.

Die blasse Haut, ihre zerbrechlichen Körper, die sich durch die Umarmung Halt gaben, enthoben sie allem irdischen und das Blut, das in seiner fließenden Reinheit aus ihren Hüllen geflohen war, umschmeichelte und tränkte die Erde … So, als hätte man diese Wesen ihrer schwarzen Schwingen beraubt und nur das Blut zurückgelassen.

Ihre Seelen hatten die Erde verlassen und sich aufgemacht, um zu dem zurückzukehren, der sie als Todesengel in diese Welt gesandt hatte.

Ihr Schicksal war erfüllt.

Aber die erlösende Eleganz dieses Bildes war auch mit irdischem behaftet - mit der Trauer der Überlebenden.

Am Rand, im Schatten der Bäume standen sie.

Die Gesichter von Schmerz und Unverständnis verzerrt, waren sie mitten in ihrem Kampf erstarrt. Sie konnten es nicht begreifen.

Ihre sonst ausdrucksstarken Augen waren getrübt und blind im Angesicht dieser Tragödie.

Mit einem Schlag war alles bedeutungslos geworden.

Die Wut, die verletzenden Worte, ihr Hass aufeinander … alles Nichtig.

Aber das Leben ist nicht der Tod. Es unterliegt einem stetem Wandel.

Deshalb konnte dieser Zustand der Stagnation nicht ewig währen.

So kam Aya langsam aus der Isolation zurück, gerade soweit, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte - er den Schmerz jedoch nur dumpf wahrnahm.

Wie schrecklich bekannt ihm dieses Gefühl vorkam.

War es nicht das gleiche mit Aya-chan gewesen? Auch sie war vor seinen Augen gestorben, wenn auch nicht körperlich. Trotzdem hatte er versagt, sie würde nie wieder aufwachen …genau wie Omi.

Innerlich schrie er gequält auf, nach außen blieb er still, ganz in seiner antrainierten Maske aus Gefühlslosigkeit gefangen.

Warum konnte es diese nicht auch für sein Herz geben?

Er dachte nicht mehr an Schuldig. Mit dem Moment, in dem sich der Schuss sich gelöst hatte, waren alle Gedanken an diesen aus seinem Kopf gelöscht worden.

Langsam taumelte er auf Omi zu. Kraftlos, beinahe ängstlich, fehlte seinem Gang die majestätische Eleganz des Jägers, die er immer ausgestrahlt hatte.

Er kniete sich neben ihm auf die Erde, ungeachtet des Blutes, das seine Hose tränkte. Vorsichtig strich er dem schmächtigen Jungen einige verirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn, sodass er in die mitternachtsblauen Augen blicken konnte.

Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Er hatte versucht sich zu wappnen - aber dieser gebrochene, seelenleere Blick verletzte ihn bis ins Mark.

Er hatte versagt.

Warum konnte er die, die er liebte nicht beschützen?

Warum war er so nutzlos, so schwach?

// Hör auf damit, Ran! Was soll dieses sinnlose Selbstmitleid?!//, herrschte Schuldig ihn in dessen Gedanken an und zerstörte die letzte Beherrschung, die den Rothaarigen noch aufrechtgehalten hatte.

Er schrie auf, schrie mit rauer Stimme … auch in seinen Gedanken.

All sein Schmerz lag in diesem nicht mehr menschlichem Ton und als dieser abrupt endete, zerbrach tatsächlich etwas in seiner Seele.

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte er vor und war mit zwei schnellen Sätzen bei dem Telepathen. Zornig holte er aus, um diesen zu schlagen. Es ging nicht um Schuld, nicht um Vergeltung. Aya war wahnsinnig vor Schmerz und dieses verzehrende Gefühl musste er irgendwie kanalisieren. Er wollte Schuldig einfach nur Schmerzen zufügen, wollte ihn fühlen lassen, wie sehr er selbst litt.

Er dachte gar nicht daran, dass auch der Telepath jemanden verloren hatte.

Schuldig fing Ayas Faust locker ab, auch den zweiten Schlag blockte er mühelos. Dann hielt er die schmalen Hände des Weiß fest und versuchte in dessen Gedanken vorzudringen, mit diesem zu sprechen. Es war sinnlos.

Der Rotschopf hörte ihn nicht, er war in seiner Welt aus Schuldgefühlen und Leid gefangen. So blieb dem Telepathen nichts anderes übrig, als Aya mithilfe seiner Kräfte zu betäuben.

Der Weiß sackte zusammen und Schuldig fing ihn vorsichtig auf. Er hob ihn hoch, trug ihn zu den beiden toten Körpern.

Auch sein Herz zog sich beim Anblick der Chibis zusammen, doch er hielt durch. Behutsam legte er Aya neben die Jungen, und schloss diesen respektvoll die Augen. Danach holte er noch einmal tief Luft und teleportierte sich mitsamt den Dreien fort.

Fort aus dem Gemälde des verklärten Schmerzes, an einen weit entfernten Ort.

o

Ayas Kopf dröhnte und er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund .

Wo war er? Er konnte sich nicht er erinnern und als er die Augen öffnete sah er, dass er sich in einer kleinen Hütte befand. Er blickte an sich herunter. Wieso lag er völlig angekleidet auf diesem Bett? Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand schwungvoll auf. Etwas zu schwungvoll. Einen Moment drehte sich alles und fast wäre er fast zurück auf das Bett gefallen, doch dann ließ der Schwindel nach und er konnte die Hütte verlassen.

Die Luft schmeckte nach Meer und er konnte das Rauschen naher Wellen hören. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft streichen. Wie es aussah, war er auf einen kleinen Insel. Die Hütte, die er gerade verlassen hatte, befand sich am Rand eines kleinen Strandes, der sich nur circa zehn Meter nach rechts und links erstreckte.

Sand knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, als er ziellos losstapfte . Träumte er? Wo war er hier?

Hinter der Hütte erstreckte sich eine schmale, aber lange Grasfläche, die in einer Anhöhe endete und dort oben konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen.

Entschlossen lief er los und erklomm den Hügel. Doch je näher er der Gestalt kam, um so mehr beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas schien ihn zurückhalten zu wollen, es war als sträubte sich sein Geist, diesem Menschen näher zu kommen. Jede von Ayas Inneren Alarmglocken schrillte laut, aber er ignorierte sie. Er musste wissen, was geschehen war.

Mühsam meisterte er die letzten Meter und jetzt drehte sich der Mann um, orangenes Haar glänzte in der Abendsonne.

Ein Schlag ging durch Ayas Körper, zwang ihn in die Knie. Es war also doch geschehen – Omi war wirklich tot.

Nichts schützte den Weiß jetzt noch vor seiner Trauer, er versank im Bodenlosen

Ayas Knie gaben nach und sank zu Boden, Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dieses Gefühl von Schuld, von Versagen.

Die Bilder von Omis Tod erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge, wechselten mit denen von seiner Schwester im Koma und Stimmen, die von seinem Versagen sprachen, peinigten ihn. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte und gleichzeitig dachte er, dass dies seine gerechte Strafe war. Er sollte büßen dafür, dass er Omi nicht hatte beschützen können, Aya-chan nicht helfen konnte.

//Hör auf damit!// Scharf hallte Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Kopf und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er blickte hoch in die Augen des Schwarz, der ihn so intensiv ansah, dass er nach kurzer Seit wieder wegschaute.

„Ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, damit du in so dummen Gedanken versinkst. Ich möchte, dass du dich von den Beiden verabschieden kannst"

„Das sind keine „dummen" Gedanken, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen", kam es tonlos von Aya.

„Wie? Wie hättest du ihn beschützen können? Es war doch seine Entscheidung. Ich habe ihre Gedanken gehört. Lass es mich dir erklären, Ran!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe und wage es nicht mich noch mal Ran zu nennen", zischte Aya und schlug Schuldigs Hand von seiner Schulter. In Gedanken ergänzte er noch:

/Den habe ich auch schon vor Jahren zu Grabe getragen/.

Er kam wackelig auf die Beine und drehte sich weg von dem Schwarz, lief den Hügel wieder hinunter. Der Telepath wollte ihm eigentlich nachlaufen, doch nun übermannte ihn sein eigener Schmerz.

Er blieb stehen, ging dann zu dem Grab. Es war noch offen. Einige Zeit blickte er auf die zwei hinab, die nebeneinander, Hand in Hand, dort lagen. Sie sahen so friedlich aus. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, er hatte es gespürt, ihre Gedanken aufgefangen.

Für einen Moment hatten sie sich lieben können … und dann hatte sie die Realität eingeholt. Aus und vorbei. Game over. Warum hatte Nagi Omi nicht gerettet? Er hätte es gekonnt ... sie hätten dort im Park nicht zusammen sterben müssen. Warum also?

Fahrig kramte er nach einer Zigarette, zündete diese an. Er nahm einige tief Züge.

Er begriff es nicht. Warum hatten sie nicht alles bis zum letzten Moment ausgekostet?

Eine Erinnerung tanzte durch seine Gedanken, eine von der er geglaubt hatte sie hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

„Es ist nicht wichtig wie lange man lebt, Onii-chan. Alles was zählt ist das wie. Deswegen will ich auch nicht, dass du traurig bist. Denn was nützt einem ein langes Leben voller Trauer? Du musst glücklich sein, hörst du Onii-chan?"

In der folgenden Nacht war seine kleine Schwester an Leukämie gestorben. Ganz plötzlich. Dabei hatten die Ärzte gesagt, mit den richtigen Medikamenten, hätte sie noch ein- zwei Monate gehabt … trotzdem war sie tot, als ob sie gewollt hätte, dass es vorbei ist.

Wie lange er damals geweint hatte ... viel zu lange hatte er ihre Bitte nicht akzeptieren können.

Diesmal sollte es anders sein.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Beiden und wünschte sich aus tiefster Seele, dass sie, wo auch immer sie waren, glücklich und vereint waren. Sie hatten ihn etwas wichtiges gelehrt, genauso wie seine Schwester es vor vielen Jahren versucht hatte.

Er rannte den Hügel hinunter, schloss rasch zu Ran auf und hielt ihn fest, umarmte ihn, störte sich nicht an seiner Gegenwehr.

Behutsam zeigte er ihm mit Telepathie all das, was er gesehen hatte. Das Glück in Omis Augen, als Nagi ihn das erste Mal küsste, die sanfte Hingabe mit der die Beiden sich geliebt hatten ... mit der sie zusammen in den Tod gegangen waren. Ihre Worte, ihre Gedanken, auch Omis letzten Wunsch – nichts verschwieg er ihm.

Lange Zeit zeigte er Ran viele weitere Bilder und dieser beruhigte sich.

Irgendwann stand er ganz still und konnte endlich den Trost annehmen, dem Schuldig ihm gab.

Ran verzieh Schuldig.

Er verzieh sich selbst.

Und endlich konnte er frei von Schuldgefühlen zum Grab hinaufsteigen und Abschied nehmen.

Mit Schuldigs Hilfe hatte er begriffen, wie unheimlich wichtig dieses Verzeihen war.

Omi und Nagi hatten einander verzeihen können, dass sie nur so kurz zusammensein konnten. Sie hatten auch Schuldig und Ran verziehen. Deswegen hatte Omi nicht gewollt, dass Nagi ihn heilte. Es hätte nur zu Leid geführt, bei beiden Teams und für Nagis restliche Lebenszeit.

Weil sie verstanden hatten, dass es das wichtigste war seinem Schicksal zu vergeben, egal wie grausam es war, hatte sie eine Sekunde pures Glück erlebt, dass sich zu einer Ewigkeit ausgedehnt hatte ...

Denn es gab immer irgendwo ein kleines Stück Glück.

Man musste er nur sehen und dann konnte das Leben kürzer sein, als es vielleicht gerecht war.

So frei von jeglicher Verbitterung waren sie gegangen,

weil sie fest daran glaubten, dass irgendwo ein weiteres Stück Glück war.

Und sie würden zusammen danach suchen.

Wenn auch nicht in dieser Welt ...

„Du Schuldig? Hast du schon mal über einen Zusammenschluss nachgedacht?"

„Sicher Kätzchen, wenn ich in deinem Zimmer schlafen darf"

„Idiot"

„Ich weiß"

„Lass uns zurückgehen"

„Gerne, mein liebstes Ran-chan"

Die Schall der Ohrfeige war über die gesamte, friedliche Insel zu hören.

Und sicher auch dort wo Nagi und Omi jetzt waren ... und lachten.

- Ende -

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

A/N: So ursprünglich war das Ende um einiges beklemmender, aber irgendwie fand ich es doch schöner, dass es für Schu und Ran einen kleinen Lichtblick gibt. An alle Schuldig-Fans ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die Ohrfeige und lasst trotzdem einen Review da?

Vielleicht liest man sich ja in meinem nächsten WK-Projekt - Meeresrauschen, dessen Prolog ich heute on stellen werde.

Ich danke allen Leser und hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte schreibt mir einen Review mit eurer Meinung .

Eure Bloodfeather


End file.
